Oneshot Collection
by Thriller Killer
Summary: All of the oneshots currently on my Ask Undertale fanfic, compiled into one viewer-friendly compilation. Includes Papyrisk, TKhara, Chasriel, Mettablook, Alphyne, Sansby, and maybe some Torigore. Made due to high demand. May or may not accept requests, it depends on the prompt and my time. (Requests will be posted separately if made.)
1. Papyrisk Oneshot

_1\. Papyrus x Frisk (Easter Oneshot)_

* * *

Frisk rolled around sleepily in her bed. It was morning, yet she still didn't want to get up. She was afraid she would freeze without her covers on. Morning light streamed through the window, and when she turned for the hundredth time a beam hit her eye and she yelped at the sudden exposure to brightness.

"Dammit," the girl rubbed her eye and pulled the sheets over her.

Right as she thought she could fall back asleep, her door opened with a loud slam and the covers were torn off her body rudely, leaving her naked legs exposed to the cool outside air.

"WAKE UP, HUMAN! IS IT NOT ONE OF YOUR SPECIAL HOLIDAYS YOU CALL 'EASTER'?" Papyrus hollered, grinning down at the shocked brunette.

"GeT ouT!" Flowey suddenly screeched from the nightstand beside her. "i WaS SLeePiNG, You iDioT!"

So this was how the day was going to start.

Frisk risked opening up her eyes to glare at the tall skeleton above her, who was oblivious to Flowey's insult.

"HELLO!" Papyrus waved once she had fully opened her optics.

A small flicker of amusement went through her at this, but it was soon gone. "Don't you do that ever again!" Frisk slid off the bed and landed before Papyrus' boots. "Let me get dressed!"

She got up and walked over to her dresser then pulled it open.

At the same time, her boyfriend was rambling behind her, "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY DAY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT," he chided lightly when Frisk turned around to glare at him. "YOU EAT CANDY ON THIS DAY AND GIFT IT TO OTHERS, IF I AM CORRECT. SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

"Oh, really now," Frisk's voice was muffled by her shirt as she pulled it off and searched for a fresh one.

"YES! ALTHOUGH, CHARA HAS TRIED STEALING IT FROM ME... SHE CERTAINLY DOES LOVE CHOCOLATE!"

Now fully awake, Frisk inquired, "What'd you get? A bunny?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" The tall skeleton pouted and walked up behind her with his lanky arms crossed. "IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE, YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!"

"Just a hunch," Frisk was now trying to put on some jeans without stumbling.

"OH, WELL, NO MATTER! WE CAN BOTH GO DOWNSTAIRS AND LOOK AT OTHER PEOPLE'S GIFTS WHILE I GIVE YOU MINE!" A gloved hand wrapped around the eighteen year old's wrist and she was pulled away from her room, still frantically trying to button her pants.

Papyrus stormed down, and somehow Frisk managed to keep up and they both landed on the floor with a thump. Her boyfriend then tugged her along to the dining room, where all her friends were siting. She could vaguely hear Flowey screaming upstairs about being left behind. Papyrus hurried back up the flight to retrieve the buttercup. Everyone was seated at the dining room table, Sans at the head, then Gaster, Chara, Asriel, Thrill', Undyne, Alphys, and the last two empty seats beside them for Frisk and Papyrus going clockwise. Flowey could just be placed on the table or in Frisk's lap.

Speak of the devil. The very golden flower was descending in Papyrus's hands now. He had a particularly mutinous look on his face at the moment, his mouth set in a tart line.

"Swallow a lemon?" Frisk sat down next to Alphys and took his pot from the tall skeleton, then placed him in front of herself.

He gave her a hiss in response. Chara looked up sharply at this and Flowey shied away, seeing her and Asriel together. Frisk just now took in the enormous mound of chocolate in front of the demon, ranging from chocolate coins to Easter bunnies as big as her head. There were also a few name brand chocolates thrown in here or there, such as Snickers, Milky Ways, Three Musketeers, Twix, you name it. No white chocolate was on the mound.

Seeing Frisk's shocked expression, the half vampire beside Chara explained, "She..." The hybrid yawned, "She made a list..." Another yawn. "We... Papyrus and I... Had to go out and get it all or suffer the 'consequences'..." She trailed off and fell asleep, head falling forward and smacking on the table.

Gaster and Chara both looked at the sleeping half breed with an unpleasant look on their face.

Sans was in no better state. He was blinking lazily and his breaths were slow, and his eyes (or lack of, thereof) had a glazed look to them. It seems like Papyrus had woken everyone up and they didn't take to it as well as Frisk did.

The said skeleton banged his foot on the ground underneath the table, jerking the two awake. There were now chocolate bits blending into Thrill's brown and midnight blue streaked hair. Her glasses looked smudged and foggy.

"WE HAVE AN EXCITING DAY!" Papyrus spread his arms out quickly, and Frisk just barely missed hitting them before she ducked. Sans, however, got smacked right in his nose socket. "METTATON HAS INVITED US ALL TO HIS HOME FOR AN EASTER PARTY, AND WE MUST FULFILL THE ACTIVITIES OF THIS HOLIDAY! FIRST, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE BREAKFAST! THEN WE CAN ALL GO OUTSIDE FOR AN EGG HUNT!"

"egg-cellent," Sans muttered, gaining a dirty look from his brother and smile from his father. "it's gonna be a scrambled day."

"SANS, NOT EVEN YOUR ATROCIOUS PUNS CAN RUIN THIS," Papyrus remarked while standing up. He pushed in his chair and walked through a small archway behind him to the kitchen. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The rest of them remained seated, remaining entertained by poking at Chara, trying to take one of her chocolates, and having her completely explode every time someone got near her. By the time Papyrus was finished making food for everyone Chara's hair was frazzled and she was hugging all of the chocolate in a death grip. Thrill' and Undyne gave their signature laughs ("Pfft, ahahahaha!" and "Fwuhuhuhuhuh!") while Asriel sat silently and stared down into his lap.

Papyrus came back with plates stacked high up his arms, and he placed them all down without shattering or dropping one.

"Impressive," Gaster complimented his son and patted his back, then received an unexpected yet not unwelcome hug from Papyrus.

The food was just as impressive. He certainly had improved, about a million times, from the warm and fluffy pancakes, scrambled eggs, and crunchy bacon. His skills ranged much farther than spaghetti now. When they all were done, Papyrus looked at Frisk and said, "NOW FOR YOUR GIFT!"

He reached underneath his chair with a concentrated look on his features. Suddenly, he jumped over and stuck his head underneath the seat.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?" He cried out, looking devastated.

Chara began unwrapping a chocolate bunny while staring at Papyrus.

Frisk smiled when he finally noticed and groaned, "OH, THAT WAS FOR THE OTHER HUMAN! I TOLD YOU TO NOT STEAL IT!"

Chara shrugged and Papyrus crossed his arms, looking stressed.

"hey bro, quit skull-king," Sans laughed, and his brother screeched, while Gaster put his face in his hands.

They all ate in a light clamor, muttering between themselves with someone making the occasional joke (mostly Sans). When everyone was done, Papyrus offered to carry up the plates to be cleaned and he came back with an enormous basket full of fake, plastic Easter eggs and a wide beam on his face.

"WHO WANTS TO HIDE THEM WITH ME?" He asked and Thrill's hand shot up before Undyne's and Frisk's.

Papyrus took her outside and left the two rejected girls glaring after the two. A few times Gaster had to keep Sans or Frisk from looking out the window, but other than that there was no trouble. Chara hasn't stabbed anyone over her chocolate. Yet.

The duo came back in with empty baskets, and released everyone to go hunt outside. Undyne stormed outside first with Alphys hurrying behind her fiancé. Chara and Asriel were last, looking a bit dubious of the activity, but Chara soon joined in once she heard candy was inside them and Asriel would follow her anywhere. W. D. Gaster simply didn't come out at all.

The egg hunt was fun, save for the eggs that somehow made their ways on the roof and into trees, courtesy of a certain half blooded vampire using her hovering power. Those stunts got Thrill' kicked back inside and not allowed to hide anymore eggs. Frisk was certain that she was relieved deep down, for she had seen small wafts of smoke coming from her body due to the sun and her fingers beginning to dust.

They made fun with this for hours, until it was exactly noontime. Mettaton's party wasn't until the afternoon near night, but Papyrus made them all go inside anyways.

"WE DON'T WANT TO BE EVEN A SECOND LATE!" He said when people protested.

The next few hours were spent preparing. Frisk thought it went by in a blur. She had to shower, slip into a nice dress, fix her hair, and put on makeup. She also had to help Chara and Thrill', who were clueless when it came to these things. After a long, convincing talk, Chara was forced into a red dress and Thrill' still needed to be persuaded. It didn't help that she was whining about it the entire time Frisk was talking to Thrill' and tugging on the single strap on her shoulder holding the dress up.

"This does not bring out my eyes!" Chara moaned and interrupted Frisk yet again.

"It does too!" The human snapped suddenly and glared at the seething demon, "Please, just be quiet for a few more minutes!"

After more debating, Thrill' finally put on the stupid dress. That took forever. Frisk searched through her closet for some matching shoes, gave them to the duo, and then hurried downstairs to greet the others waiting by the door.

Papyrus and Sans were wearing orange and blue flannels respectively, and khakis. Undyne and Alphys had on the same clothes the day Alphys had confessed to her fiancé, and Asriel had on a button up. Gaster had decided he was not going, much to Papyrus' dismay, but he soon accepted it.

"LET'S GO!" The tall skeleton exclaimed, and bolted through the door and started the car before Frisk could even set foot outside.

Everyone followed suit, and Frisk waved bye at Gaster, who had Flowey in one of his hands. He waved back and said, "Good-bye."

"Get out!" Was Flowey's version of a farewell.

Smiling at her flower, Frisk walked hurriedly over to the car where a seat in the front beside Papyrus, who was driving, waited for her arrival. The moment Frisk was buckled up Papyrus began driving quickly over to Mettaton's home. Everyone looked eager to go, except for Chara, who was whispering obscenities underneath her breath. Frisk could have sworn she caught a few things said about herself.

Only a few cars were pulled up to Mettaton's home when they got there. They poured out like water from a faucet, Undyne running up the sidewalk with Alphys following behind hurriedly. It was hard to stifle giggles when Frisk watched Thrill' stumble in her silver heels, that matched her midnight blue dress accented by silver nicely. Chara was lucky to wear normal black sandals, but still seemed to hate them.

She hates everything anyways.

Sans came up in front of the group and rang the doorbell, which was immediately answered by the fabulous robot himself.

"Hello beauties and gentle-beauties!" He gave a flirtatious smile as Napstablook peered over his shoulder. "Welcome! Please, come in my darlings."

Frisk noticed a few monsters off the bat. Muffet was there, inspecting the food, and Grillby was standing in the corner and scanning the group who just came in. Sans noticed his crush as well and hurriedly walked off to who knows where before the fire elemental could notice him. Frisk grimaced after him, and then disappeared into the building crowd with the others. Chara also retreated into the corner, where Asriel scuttled up to her, and TK was trying to see how far she could float up without people being able to see up her dress.

A few hours later, the place had completely filled. Apparently being around so many people at once makes Thrill' engage in weird poltergeist-like behavior; she was currently spinning around in mid-air with her dress twirling and a lamp that was thrown by her crashing against the ceiling. And somehow, she managed to spike the punch...

Mettaton had began singing, too, with Napstablook and Shyren on a table he placed in his living room. People were mostly congregated there, except for Sans, Chara, and Asriel. Sans was still avoiding Grillby as much as possible and Chara was still in the corner with Asriel in the kitchen. Frisk barely heard the lyrics to Mettaton's song as she scanned the home for a certain tall skeleton.

When she was in the kitchen, back towards her two friends, someone grabbed her from behind and she yelped and jumped to face them. It was Papyrus.

She thumped him on the arm, yelping, "I thought I said no!"

"MY APOLIGIES, HUMAN," he said politely and smiled. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"

Over his shoulder Frisk could see Thrill', who was now tugging on Chara's single dress strap to get her to go near other people. The half vampire's maroon eyes had a glazed look to them and Frisk saw a glass of punch mixed with most likely vodka in her other hand. Suddenly, she stumbled forwards in the air and her face landed on Chara's chest. The demon pulled her off disgustedly and coaxed a giggle out of Thrill', who now regained her footing and was motioning something sillily.

"It's alright, Papy," Frisk tore her eyes away and finally replied.

Thrill' had now managed to land her hands on Chara's hips, and she had her face near hers. Chara was leaning away with red ringing her face and Asriel stood by looking mortified.

"CAN YOU... CAN YOU FOLLOW ME?" Papyrus asked shyly, which was unlike him.

Asriel now pried TK off of their friend and she floated up lazily, giggling slurred, "Pffahahaha..."

"Alright," Frisk complied, taking his hand and letting him lead her out to Mettaton's back porch.

Nobody was there. The moon shined above them, like a watchful eye, and Papyrus said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "There was a lot of people in there." He leaned against the wood railing and Frisk felt her heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, and Papyrus leaned towards her.

He smiled, "Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter," a small, bashful laugh escaped the girl.

"I am sorry I couldn't give a present," her boyfriend apologized, "and that it felt like we were in a rush."

"You're fine. I'm fine."

Papyrus now had her hand held in his. When did it get there?

The tall skeleton shook his head and he relied, "No, it isn't. HOWEVER!" He said loudly and then quieted down again, "I have another gift for you!" A small orange glimmer went through one of his eyes at the last statement, and he looked like he could burst with excitement.

"Yeah? What is it?"

One of his skeletal and un-gloved hands dropped Frisk's and went to his pocket. Frisk raised an eyebrow as he brought out an Easter egg.

"Open it," he let go of her other hand now and placed it carefully in one of their palms, then closing both of her hands around it.

Frisk waited until both if his arms were hanging limply at his sides. She then unfurled her fingers and held the egg up to her face.

It was orange.

Not bothering to shake it, she popped the plastic and took off the top.

And sitting there...

In a pillow of soft, pale sunset colored fabric...

Was a silver banded, diamond ring.

Shock rang through at first. Was really what she thought it was? Frisk nearly dropped the egg her hands were shaking so bad.

She looked up at Papyrus.

The skeleton rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and his voice came out in a lower baritone than usual.

"W... Will you... Eh... Marry... Me...?"

Frisk snapped the egg shut and threw her arms around his lanky neck.

"Oh, Papyrus, of course, I love you, I-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

That laugh, that familiar laugh, and the feeling of bones pressing against her chest and face, made Frisk nearly burst out into tears.

Papyrus was the one to break the hug.

"HAPPY EASTER!"

"Happy Easter, Pap."

And she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him deeply.


	2. Izzy's Oneshot

_2\. Izzy/TK's Oneshot (500th Chapter Special for Ask Undertale)_

* * *

"Lube? No... Dildo? No... What the hell, am I going to a gang-bang sex party? Fuck."

Izzy, more widely known as Thriller Killer, was searching her room for things to bring on a little "expedition" of hers. Apparently her mother, the mother that had disappeared all those years ago back in the Underground, was alive! Good news, right? For the most part it was. The bad news was wondering what on Earth she was going to say once she was reunited with her full vampire mother, taking some necessary supplies (that didn't involve strange and abandoned sex toys shoved in between her mattress and the wall), and sneaking out without the noisiest person in the world, Frisk, finding out. Damn that human, she gets in everyone's business eventually. It was a miracle Izzy could keep secrets in such close quarters with her.

"Why do I have these things?" She broke her train of thought and pulled a vibrator out of her sock drawer. "I can give it to Frisk as a joke. Tell 'er to use it with Paps, haha, yeah..."

The half human half vampire resumed her work and took out a spare set of clothes.

As she pulled out a pair of black pants, she muttered, "In case I piss myself. Like a lil' bugger's first day of kindergarten."

Wetting her pants the moment she sees her mother was a scenario, too. One that replayed in the eighty-five year old's head more than she would like. After a while, she was soon all set for things from her room. All she had left to do in there was put away the items she had tossed carelessly aside that were now sitting on the floor forlornly. She made sure to take the less desirable objects and place them in front of the door to Frisk and Papyrus' bedroom. Yes, they had started sharing a room, and no, Izzy did not enjoy hearing the noises that occasionally came out of it. After doing that sly deed, she scurried back into her own room where she got a change of clothes out of her pajama's (that were decorated with stereotypical bats) and walked out as quickly as she came in.

Izzy made sure to close the bathroom door before turning on the light, because it would pour straight into Sans' room, who had his door slightly ajar. Her sensitive ears could pick up the small skeleton's snoring from within but she didn't want to take any chances that could ruin her mission.

With the light on, the girl could clearly see the marks of sleep on her. It was midnight, right about when she woke up, though. Her sleeping schedule was a bit strange, due to being half diurnal and half nocturnal. She compromised by sleeping from 8 P.M. to 12 A.M., and 8 A.M. to 12 P.M. Fair enough, eight hours of sleep and eight hours up in the night and day.

Moving on from sleeping patterns. Izzy washed her pale, sheet like face quickly with ice cold water and removed the tired look from it, brushed her teeth while making sure not to accidentally pierce the toothbrush with her fangs like last time, and putting on her black rimmed glasses sitting on the counter. Her hair was still an enormous bird's nest, but that could be easily taken care of. The half-blood quickly ran a bristly hairbrush through it and told herself, _Good enough._

For a few more minutes though, she just gazed into the mirror, examining her reflection. Rounded face, with almost Asian like eyes but only looked that way if you stared hard enough. Thick curls that hung from her head loosely, making a frizz to her hair when untamed. They went down to her shoulders. Her nose was small, she was short height wise, too, her entire figure was small but not necessarily the skinniest. It wasn't like she was fat, though. But she couldn't deny the fact that when she sat down, her legs spread to approximately the size of Russia. There was something about mirrors that always fascinated the girl. Whether it be the myth of vampires not being able to see their reflections, or attempting to get used to the feeling of her own skin, she wouldn't know. It looked strange to see herself not wearing her typical navy blue sweatshirt with the emblem of a monster soul on it.

Turning off the light and plunging herself into darkness again, Izzy turned away from the replica of herself on the wall and walked out. Her purple backpack filled with a few necessities sat propped up on the wall beside the bathroom door. She contemplated bringing her toothbrush and toothpaste and hairbrush, but thought against it. The bag was scooped into her arms and then was set on her back, and she let herself hover off the ground with her legs below the knee pointing behind her. She then floated downstairs without making a sound. No one but Chara was downstairs, yet the demon was sleeping and shouldn't wake up unless Izzy did something moderately to seriously stupid.

Which was hard considering how stupid was practically her middle name.

She decided to not let her feet touch the floor, in case of it creaking, and she made her way to the kitchen. The fridge made a small noise when she opened it, but nothing too loud. Their was a few bottles of a suspicious, sticky red fluid sitting in the back with letters scrawled on their sides. It ranged from "A", "B", "O", and "AB", with a few marking it as "positive" or "negative". She took two plastic bottles, one of them "O pos." and the other "A pos.".

Looking at the bottles and shaking them, she murmured, "A'ight, that's okay," and took off her book bag to place them inside.

Izzy took a swig out of one of the glass bottles sitting in the cold before putting everything away and shutting the refrigerator door. She floated away while putting her backpack back on, and then put her feet down on the floor to lean against the wall. Her eyes narrowed at the sleeping she-devil on the couch, with her bob-styled hair tousled behind her like a brown wave and eyes shut softly. If the hybrid didn't know any better she would have said it looked peaceful.

Maybe even cute.

Chara's chest rose and fell underneath her blanket. The way she breathed was different than normal, too, she inhaled through her nose and exhaled as a small puff out of her mouth. Her hands were curled up near her face and her position was almost fetus like. Funny to see such a terror to humanity and monsters alike curled up like a baby.

Suddenly, the half human's soft expression snapped and she scowled, sneering, "I hate you."

She turned away sharply and walked down the hallway to the front door. The closet door where everyone put they coats was wide open, thankfully, because that door practically screeched in terror every time it was merely touched. Searching through the various items hanging in there to ind her leather jacket was a good distraction from her increased heart rate, deeper breathing and flushed cheeks.

Hitting on a demon that treated you like dirt and thought your blood was poison wasn't the best thing to do. Especially since her timid adopted brother was prancing around her to get her attention 24/7.

After pushing aside one of Sans' jackets that he never wore and Papyrus' scarf, Izzy saw her black biker jacket. She dropped her book bag to don it. The leather was cold when she slipped it on. Then for her shoes. It wouldn't take much to find them, they were pretty tall and stood out amongst Sans' slippers and Frisk's slip-ons. Instead of wearing her normal black converse, she put on near knee-high combat boots that were equally black. Then she floated back to the kitchen to grab the keys to her motorcycle, and stepped out the door with all her things gathered. It creaked slightly when she opened it, but other than that it was fine.

The cool night air greeted her like an old friend. So many things she has done under its deep, dark cover, as if it was a starry cloak. It reminded her of going to the Waterfall with her mother to look at the star-like crystals and whisper to the Echo Flowers. One wish she made stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I wish I'm in the Royal Guard one day," she remembered the twenty-four version of her saying (or nearly five, in human years), "like m' ma..."

God she used to be like a fusion of Flowey and Papyrus.

Perhaps she still is. The ache to be important and leave her mark, all while having a cynical outlook on life and having murderous, selfish tendencies. That was a habit she needed to break. Now she was standing in the middle of the driveway, lost in thought. Izzy shook her small head and stepped up the pavement to where her motorcycle was, beside Sans' bike that hadn't been ridden since he last talked to Grillby. Her helmet was sitting on the seat, sleek and blue as always. She took it off and fastened it on her head. It flattened her hair in awkward directions but looking good was definitely not one of her high priorities. Swinging her leg around to the other side and getting comfy, she pushed in her keys and started the engine. A growl was given as it revved to life. Hopefully no one woke up at the sound. The brunette/blue-nette (seriously, what would describe her brown and blue hair?) pulled her phone and put in earbuds while starting directions to the Grand Canyon.

"Gonna be a long drive, eh," she said to herself again, and tucked the headphone line under her jacket and drive down to the street. Almost immediately she picked up the pace, bluntly ignoring the speed limit.

* * *

Tennessee.

Arkansas.

Oklahoma.

Texas.

New Mexico.

And finally, finally, with almost two days of bat-shit crazy non-stop driving, she made it to Arizona. One of the driest fucking states in the shit country of America. Patriotism, away!

Absolutely exhausted by the time she reached the canyon, Izzy grunted, "I feel like an epileptic squid hopped up on acid."

The sun was already beating down on the land, and the hybrid raised her hand up and took off her glove to experiment. It affected her almost immediately. Smoke rose from her pale skin and small dry patches appeared, if she was exposed anymore they would turn into burns then dissolve. Pain went through her fingers and she quickly pulled the leather glove back on and made sure to not take off her helmet. It was the only protection she had from the light.

"Probably not the best spot to take five," she told herself and got back on her bike to find a cluster of buildings.

It didn't take too long, only a few minutes. There were some buildings around and they offered a bit of protection from the heat so Izzy could rest. She took her motorcycle off road to go behind one of them, in the shade. The back of it was in trimmed and had large patches of weeds and thick grass to serve as more protection and maybe even a pillow. Not really the worst place she had ever slept, so it would do. The half vampire set her bike down gently, took a sip of blood from her backpack, and settled down into the foliage. It surprisingly didn't take long for her to drift off into a dreamless rest.

* * *

By the time she has woken up, the sun was setting and casting an array of pastel colors across the sky. It was a beautiful but small comfort, for there were much more pressing matters rather than the sun's position. Izzy's fangs clacked as she yawned and curved her back in a long stretch. Somehow she didn't tear out her earbuds while sleeping. Taking her phone out of her jacket pocket, the girl could see a multitude of frantic texts from Frisk and even Undyne was losing her cool wondering where her friend was. She read through Frisk's first nonchalantly.

 ***where r u**

 ***and why are these in front of my door?!**

There was then a picture of Izzy's gifts below that. She laughed and read on.

 ***I swear to god I'll murder u with Chara.**

 ***dammit I hope you aren't killing people again**

 ***plz reply**

 ***thrill**

 ***come on**

 ***if you're ignoring me this isn't funny**

 ***wtf did u die?**

 ***I'm not kidding anymore wherever u r don't get into trouble**

That was the last text from the human, sent a few hours ago. Next was Undyne, but she couldn't make sense of any of it; it was mostly gibberish and in-text screaming. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her hands and an unfamiliar number popped up in her new messages. Tilting her head, confused, Izzy opened it up.

 ***Thrill? It's Asriel. Where are you? I'm worried, so is Alphys and Undyne, even Chara is but she won't admit it.**

At the last sentence a bolt of unidentifiable emotion went through her and she replied:

 ***Lies.**

Asriel immediately retorted:

 ***I swear I'm not. I caught her going through the fridge and messing with your drinks, she said she was going to throw them away like "you did w/ yourself" but I could tell she was making it up on the spot. We really do care. I care. She cares.**

The girl plopped her phone back in its cozy pocket and ran a hand over her face, smudging her glasses in the process. Sunset was now fading into night, and a few stars appeared in the distance. A hot wind cupped her pale face and she put her hands over her ears, feeling the elf-like point to them.

It was time to go.

But what was holding her back?

All of this, this effort, to see a mother who mysteriously disappeared and left her uneducated and unstable daughter behind. The day that happened was fresh in her mind as if it was yesterday. She said she was going to her post as the head of the Royal Guard, and Izzy waited for her. She waited for the whole day. And the next. And the next. And the next. Until a week later she was beginning to starve. A human equivalent of a nine year old alone. It didn't help that she was half human either, and her magic came out in little bursts she couldn't control. Eventually, as she got older, it got better, but never quite perfect. There were still these little kinks she-ah, who was she kidding. She was a complete wreck.

Izzy hauled herself to her feet, stumbling at first, but soon regaining her balance. She simply floated about five feet up, back facing the ground, and flew over to the edge of the canyon in the distance speedily. The person said there was a red flag, but that could take forever to find. Hopefully it was close, or maybe she would just have to give in...

No.

Not now.

She had to do what was right.

 _You are filled with JUSTICE._

Izzy sat down at the canyon's edge and swung her feet, a few loose rocks skittering down and bouncing on the ground with a thunk. That would end up being her if she wasn't careful. It wasn't like she could just float down there, gravity would immediately yank her downwards from a height like that and with the momentum from the fall she wouldn't have time to hover in the air to cushion her fall. There could only be one way.

Izzy bit down into her lip with her fangs, drawing unnaturally colored "blood". She just hoped all of the training with Undyne would pay off now. Focusing entirely on herself, she let the world fade away and her problems evaporate. Nothing else was more important than this. Channel your will. Keep going. Her eyes were shut tight.

 _JUSTICE._

A slight pinch went through her body and she opened her optics, and felt significantly smaller than usual. Her backpack was gone. And her legs. Her clothes, too. But what about her arms? Oh yeah.

They were wings.

With a shriek of delight, she flapped her fuzzy wings frantically and nearly fell of the side of the cliff face. She scuttled back and pricked her ears forward, picking up distant sounds. With some effort, she managed to pull herself into the air with her leathery wings. It worked. Keeping her excitement contained, she started flying down the canyon and looking for any sign of habitation or a red flag.

Finally she found some animals, perhaps they could be other shapeshifting vampires? Now it took all her will to not bolt towards them from the sky in a dive-bomb attack. The bat tried landing behind them carefully, but instead drop down jerkily once she got near the ground. One of the animals was a snake, the other three were bats. A vampire bat cocked its head to look at her, but turned back around and shook their head in disgust. That sign was alright for Izzy. And of course...

There was a red flag fluttering near a cave behind her.

She scuttled over hurriedly, nearly tripping over her wings in the process, and flew into the cave. There were vampires, obviously. From short to tall, silver to purple skin, blue to black hair, they were there.

Alive.

And in the small crowds, was half of her. Midnight blue hair, silver skin, and neon red eyes, and all the daughter of the vampire had to do was pick her out of the rest of the monsters. Desperation leaked into her mind and clouded her vision as she hung upside down from the cave ceiling. Suddenly, the three who were outside came in and morphed back into their normal selves. All three were boys with pale blue skin and purple hair; they seemed like they were triplets. Someone from a nearby horde broke off and greeted them.

Izzy's heart nearly stopped.

There she was, playing the role as the leader, as she did when she was the head of the Royal Guard. Her mother had barely changed since the last time they saw each other, except there was a more weary look to her features and she had a shadowed expression. Izzy wished she could make out what they were saying, but over all the clamor, it was a difficult task. She scuttled forwards and began to make out a few words.

"...anything?"

"...small bat... probably a kid."

"Okay. Keep..."

"...course, Camilla."

The three then left, leaving their leader behind. Izzy dropped down from the ceiling and switched back to her normal form, frantic to follow the bluenette. She pushed through the crowds and got a few angry glances. Other than that, she could make it. There was an open space around where her mother's group conversed and she stood in it nervously.

What on Earth was she going to say?

It felt like someone had ripped out her tongue and dumped sand down her throat. She could only watch as Camilla walked into a small alcove in the cave like a few others and come back out in a few seconds with her sword in hand. That was likely to be her room. Sneaking behind the vampires, Izzy slipped into the small opening and was met with a large gap where old pictures were pinned against the wall. The sight amazed her, it was much for her thirsty eyes to drink in. Once she had her fill, she stepped over to one of the photographs.

There was her mother and a man she didn't recognize. The man had a cowboy hat sitting on his head crookedly, and a small spark in his gaze that Izzy could sometimes see in her own when she was happy or excited. His hair was a deep brown, and face rounded. The girl realized with a sickening jolt that this was her...

Her father.

Smiling with her mother.

A pang went through her chest at how happy they seemed, and she immediately knew that Camilla really did love him and it wasn't a hateful relationship. It must have killed her to take his SOUL. She moved onto the next picture to keep the grief building up in her throat contained. It didn't help with what was in this new photo. The snapshot contained herself, as a child, newborn, in fact. Her eyes were only partially opened and mouth spread in a strained yawn, revealing two points in her mouth that would grow with the rest of her teeth to be fangs. Her own pale white hand was wrapped around one of her mother's silver fingers, and there was already some hair on her head. Brown mixed with midnight blue, a combination of her parents. In the pictures after that, her father was nowhere to be seen. One with a crawling Izzy. Another with a walking one. Then she was smiling at the camera as a toddler.

A small choking noise came out of her mouth and she had to sit down to keep her head from spinning. After all these years, she never forget.

 _You are filled with JUSTICE._

Then she heard scuffling from outside the entrance. Izzy didn't even bother moving, she just looked over her shoulder casually to see Camilla walk in. The vampire froze in her tracks once she saw the eighty-five year old in the middle of her floor. A variety of emotions passed through her gaze.

First it was anger. _Why was this girl in the middle of her own room when everyone was outside, gathered in the cave?_

Second it was confusion. _Who was this?_

Third it was recognition. _It was really Isabelle._

Fourth it was disbelief. _She looked too much like her. This couldn't be her. Her daughter flew under the radar once Camilla was forced into hiding and then disappeared when the Barrier was broken._

And, last but not least, she collapsed onto the floor next to the hybrid and swung her arms around her, tight so that nothing could ever steal her daughter from her grasp again.

"'Ey, ma, long time no see?" Izzy cracked and hugged the silver vampire back, taking in the familiar cool scent she could recall from her days as a child.

"Yeah, just a lil' bit, honeysuckle," her mother replied shakily and muffled, her voice equally as cool as her smell.

And they sat there, making up forty-eight years of lost time.


End file.
